Ad Infinitum
by bluewindranger
Summary: Fifty sentences prompt circling mainly around Korra, although other characters are present. They're not necessarily in order. Mentions of Korra/Mako, Mako/Asami. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **I decided to watch Legend of Korra after my friend's persistence about how good the show was, and I had seen a bit of The Last Airbender anyways...so I must admit that it was a good thing to do. So, newcomer to the fandom, but not to fanfiction. Enjoy this, and review, fav, follow, whatever you need to do!

And, mind you, there are mentions of sexual allusions in here (namely, **X. Hot** and, not really, **XXVI. Stick**) and coarse language, which is why it's rated T, so if you don't want to get corrupted like I did while reading disturbing Percy Jackson fanfiction when I was ten, don't go _any _further. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything or anyone you recognize. Legend of Korra was not created by me. If it was, would I be writing fanfiction in the first place?

* * *

**Ad Infinitum**

* * *

**I. Power: **She knows that she has power—dammit, she's the Avatar—but it's almost like a guilty pleasure.

**II. Denial: **Even if it is a big burden, it's not that she'll ever admit it, because she can't afford to look weak.

**III. Restriction: **And there are a lot of things that she wants to do, but unfortunately, those things are all stupidly off-limits.

**IV. Date: **"No, Korra, I don't care if he's good-looking or the fact that you're old enough, you are not getting into a relationship with him, because it will get very messy."

**V. Innocence: **She blinks and frowns, assuming an air of blamelessness: "What? I never said anything."

**VI. Think: **Kouta frowns back, "Don't give me that look, because you were thinking it."

**VII. Look: **Korra huffs and gives her firebending mentor that look; "I wasn't thinking _anything._"

**VIII. Free: **She rocks on Naga's back, thoroughly enjoying the wind whipping past her face and the feeling of being free.

**IX. Confined: **She fidgets with her hands restlessly, thoroughly not enjoying being stuck in a tiny alcove while meditating (trying to, at least), and quickly sits up straighter when Tenzin gives her a one-eyed dirty look.

**X. Hot: **"You're hot," she observes; "Why, thank you, Korra," was the response; "No, asshole, you're literally burning up, get in bed," she snaps back, her cheeks starting to flame at the implication she has just made; Mako grins, "Wow, I've only known you for so long,"; "Shut up, Mako, and _get in the bed_,"; Mako obliges and then sits up and asks cheekily five seconds later, "So, how're we going to do this?"

**XI. Perfect: **In a perfect world, she wouldn't be unable to airbend, in a perfect world, Amon wouldn't be alive, and in a perfect world, she wouldn't be trying to coax a feverish and consequentially ditzy Mako into bed without making everything sound totally wrong.

**XII. Peace: **She knows that she's pugnacious, and she knows that other people wonder how the peaceful Aang got reborn into someone as volatile as her.

**XIII. Reminder: **At one point, Tenzin tries to plant in her head a way to prevent her from acting too impulsively and rashly; the philosophy "What Would Aang Do?" is a miserable failure.

**XIV. Lucky:** She looks at Mako and Bolin, who lost their parents to a mugger, and Asami, whose mother is dead and her father an Equalist, and looks sheepishly at her feet, feeling lucky and guilty at the same time.

**XV. Spunk:** Katara looks down at the young Avatar in front of her, who is jumping up and down with pent-up excitement and energy: "Can we go yet? Can we go yet? Please please please please please? Come on, Katara!"

**XVI. Prediction:** "I wonder who the next Avatar will be," Sokka muses to Aang; "Someone in the Water Tribe," the airbender responds; "What do you think your successor will be like?"; "I don't want to think about it."

**XVII. Ribbons:** Korra has hated ribbons ever since she woke up in the middle of a forest, tied to a tree with the bands—it's was some guy's idea of a practical joke, and that poor guy ended up with his head stuck in an ice flow.

**XVIII. Nothing:** She keeps on mulling over her dream, that what makes the Avatar special is that she can bend all four elements, and like Amon said, without her bending, she is no one important.

**XIX. Special:** The cupcake sits in front of Mako, but he's staring at it like it's taboo; Korra frowns, "What's wrong?"; "My mother always did this when she was still...here,"; the Avatar gives him a twisted smile, "I know, and I'm here for you now."

**XX. Storm: **She acknowledges the fact that she can be like a storm, that she can be unpredictable and destructive, but she doesn't try to contain it, because she can't contain herself.

**XXI. Match:** Her blood boils; it roars through her ears, and Mako's warning her not to do it, but she wants to wipe the arrogant leer set firmly on Tahno's face away and maybe knock out a few of his teeth in the process.

**XXII. Winner: **She whoops, punching a fist in the air as Jinora and Ikki cruise to the finish line after her, and Tenzin's reprimand of using the Avatar State for recreational use melts away in the glow of her victory.

**XXIII. Snow:** Tenzin frowns disapprovingly at Korra's snow-caked self, and she fidgets as Pabu frisks around happily under her jacket scattering snow against her undershirt; "I thought you said you would do something worthwhile in the snow," he admonishes; Korra responds sulkily, "Well, I learned today to never get into a snowball fight with Bolin when Pabu is there, which _is_ very productive, because it's something new I found out,"; the fire ferret makes a curious sound, pokes his head out, and disappears down Korra's coat again.

**XXIV. Symmetry: **Mako's fire, Bolin's earth, Tenzin's air, and she's water, fire, earth, and air...there's something not quite right about the picture, but she can't pin her finger down on it.

**XXV. Opposite:** "Korra, do you think I could go without talking for a week?"; "Bolin, when that happens, I'll wear ribbons in my hair for a month," Korra responds absently; "Great!" Bolin exclaims, "I'll start right now!"

**XXVI. Stick:** Korra runs for her life as a half-naked Mako chases after her, shouting obscenities and carrying a big stick because she hid all his clothes save for his boxers.

**XXVII. Silence: **She studies at the abnormally quiet Bolin over lunch, since he's been that way for a week, wondering exactly _what_ his motive is to staying quiet like that, because she has a feeling that it can't be good, when she remembers her statement about the ribbons, and thinks, _I am going to kill you, Bolin_.

**XXVIII. Promise: **"Korra!" Bolin sings a few hours later, thrusting two pink ribbons into Korra's disgruntled face, "You promised..."

**XXIX. Arachnophobia: **"What are you scared of?" Mako asks randomly; "Er..." she squirms uncomfortably, because she really can't stand spiders but doesn't want to admit it.

**XXX. Blue:** Blue's the color of water and of the sky, and funny that, she knows perfectly well how to bend water but not the latter element.

**XXXI. Gift: **"Mako, Korra's mad at you,"; "I know, Bolin, you don't need to remind me,"; "You should buy her flowers,"; "..."; "She likes flowers,"; "She does?"; "No. Well, I don't know, why are you asking me?"; Mako rolls his eyes at that.

**XXXII. Curses: **"Why does it have to be so fucking hot?" Korra complains to Asami Sato, who gently pushes her; "Not in front of Meelo, Korra!" she hisses; "Shit!" Korra promptly responds, nodding solemnly at the son of Tenzin; "Shit!" Meelo immediately imitates, attracting his father's attention; "KORRA!" Asami groans.

**XXXIII. ****Sing:** _Stupidest invention in the history of time: karaoke_; Korra buries her head in her hands as she listens to Mako and Bolin, cringing slightly when they try to hit a high note.

**XXXIV. Never:** She used to think "never say never" until she found out about cactus juice.

**XXXV. Jook:** "Is it edible?"

**XXXVI. Overwhelmed:** She tries to calm herself down, but her temper gets better of her, because she can't stand losing for the sixteenth time in a row, and their sixteenth pai sho board is burned up with a blast of fire anyways.

**XXXVII. Drink:** Korra had never indulged before, and she wakes up with a massive hangover the next morning and Tenzin growling at her.

**XXXVIII. Talent: **She watches on, bemused as Bolin tries to show Pabu how to do a cartwheel, although the fire ferret clearly has limitations set due to his stubby legs.

**XXXIX. Moon:** She gazes at the silver orb hanging in the inky black sky, the source of the waterbenders' power

**XL. Jealousy: **From where Mako's with Asami, he feels that he's being watched, and he twists around to watch Korra chatting animatedly with Bolin, but by her tense demeanor, it's unmistakable that she was glaring at him a few seconds earlier.

**XLI. Blood: **She's a fighter, but the only thing that stopped her was Mako with blood streaming down his front.

**XLII. Supernova:** He falls back on his ass, awed to the point of drooling when water crashes over him and breaks him out of his reverie, and he just manages to get out of the way as fire and earth melt and flatten the place where he had been just a second earlier.

**XLIII. Horizon: **They watch the sun rise over the horizon—like them, a new beginning, a new start.

**XLIV. Belief: **All she has to do is believe that she can do it, and then, hopefully, she can do it—it's simply something called _perseverance_.

**XLV. Quitting: ** Mako didn't _want _to give up hope, but things just kept on going downhill in the pro-bending and he just gave up; later, after they had won, he muses upon the fact that he should probably take a leaf out of Korra's book.

**XLVI. Revenge: **"Why is Bolin dangling a foot above the ground from a tree with pink ribbons in his hair?" Mako asks, confused as he peeks through the window; Korra ruefully shrugs her shoulders and glares at the earthbender through the inch-thick glass.

**XLVII. Nowhere:** Korra hates being stuck in an airy and drafty temple that's open to the outside yet not being able to _go_ outside.

**XLVIII. Defeat:** She groans as she loses another pai sho game to Mako (she's promised not to incinerate another board) and declares, "You've gotta be cheating,"; Mako grins and sweetly replies, "Nope, you just suck at the game."

**XLIX. Box: **Sometimes, she still wakes up at night screaming after her time in the metal box as Tarrlok's prisoner.

**L. World: **There are always moments of weakness; one second where you just want to give up and stop; Korra's had them before, often, more than she wants to acknowledge; but she didn't give up—she continued for Republic City, for her friends, for Mako, for herself, but most importantly, for the world.


End file.
